


Home Run

by Choi_Lee



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Adults, M/M, Romance, Slight Drama, Sports, TaeHo - Freeform, versatile
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Lee/pseuds/Choi_Lee
Summary: Rivales y amantes.Lee TaeMin y Choi MinHo son jugadores estrellas de la NPB; Liga Japonesa de Béisbol Profesional. De equipos rivales siempre se espera que sus enfrentamento sean epicos. Los periodistas deportivos  hacen énfasis en como el cácher de Seibu Lions  y el pitcher de Yakult Swallows juegan a todo o nada. Lo que el ámbito deportivo no sabe, que fuera del diamante MinHo y TaeMin llevan una relación romántica.Los jugadores llevan una relación fuera del ojo público y entre cuatro paredes, Japón no está preparado para que sus dos estrella nacionales salgan del armario. Pero qué sucede cuando una foto comprometedora empieza a circular desestabilizando la vida de ambos.MinHo y TaeMin tendrán que hacer frente a una salida del armario pública o conservar sus carreras profesionales.⚾ TaeHo/2Min.⚾ Romance, ligero drama, deportes.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 1





	1. Uno

El sol brillaba con fuerza en la cúspide del cielo despejado ese día de otoño; un clima raro, si no supiera que estaban en los finales de noviembre, hubiera pensado que era pleno verano.

 _Seibu Lions_ y _Yakult Swallows_ se enfrentaban en la final de los playoffs de la serie de Japón disputándose el título nacional por segundo año consecutivo. El estadio Osaka estaba repleto con miles de aficionados expectantes. Algunos gritaban, otros estaban en silencio, el diamante se sentía pequeño en comparación de todas aquellas personas alrededor esperando con impaciencia a que su equipo favorito ganará la serie y se consagrara campeón del _Climax Series,_ _v_ erlos levantar la copa y agitarla en el aire con orgullo.

De su boca salió un suspiro, se acomodó la gorra y levantó la vista. Sentía las gotas de sudor impregnadas en la piel de su rostro, su respiración era más pesada y algunas partes de su cuerpo empezaban a doler. En aquel momento arriba del montículo se sentía la tensión. En la décima entrada y a un solo out de eliminar al equipo rival era a todo o nada.

Lee TaeMin no quería mirar el marcador, eso lo distraería, lo único que necesitaba saber era que estaban un entrada arriba, y si eliminaban a _Seibu_ en ese momento ellos ganarían el campeonato por segundo año consecutivo. Lastimosamente tenían corredores en la segunda y tercera base, TaeMin se mordió el labio cuando tomó la bolsa de resina con su mano derecha palmeándola. Luego la dejó caer a su costado, piso el montículo colocándose en posición. Sus compañeros de equipo que cubrían su espalda lo alentaban a que mantuviera la calma. TaeMin estaba calmado, estaba paciente y emocionado.

Su mirada conecto por un segundo con Choi MinHo, capitán, cácher y cuarto bateador de Seibu. MinHo le sonrió de costado, y TaeMin devolvió la acción desviando la vista a ChanYeol el cácher de su equipo que lo miraba fijamente como si estuviera estudiándolo. ChanYeol golpeó el puño en el guante y marcó con los dedos el lanzamiento que quería.

TaeMin asintió, la décima entrada era a todo o nada, no por nada la llamaban la entrada de muerte súbita. _Seibu_ iba una entrada abajo, ellos una arriba. _Seibu_ tendrían que estar desesperado para empatar el juego, pero si TaeMin lanzaba con precisión sacaría a Choi MinHo sin posibilidad de dejarlo correr. TaeMin tomó aire, alzó la pierna y como un látigo aterrizó en la tierra y sacudió el brazo lanzando la pelota. Su contrincante agitó el bate rozando la esfera blanca mandandola a volar fuera del diamante.

**_¡Foul!_ **

Esa bola no había contado y TaeMin respiró maldiciendo a MinHo por su jodida puntería. Los siguientes lanzamientos entraron en el plato marcando dos strike seguidos.

_**Dos out y dos corredores en la baja de décima, Lee TaeMin busca el último out para los Yakult Swallows y mantener el título nacional** _ _**.** _

Mantener el título nacional era todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, era su deber como capitán y pitcher estrella de Yakult. El número uno en su espalda respaldaba sus pensamientos, su equipo confiaba en él, su entrenador y los aficionados. Ellos en las gradas gritaban su nombre, lo vitoreaban y a TaeMin se le hincho el pecho de orgullo al saber que toda esta gente creía en él.

Pero ahí a su alrededor nadie sabía lo que realmente lo motivaba. Ganarle por segundo año consecutivo a Choi MinHo era un motor. Ganarle a MinHo lo alentaba a que su próximo lanzamiento fuera el ganador. Pero también conocía las habilidades del catcher y cuarto bateador, no por nada tenía tres títulos y era la figura de su equipo. Eran dos grandes enfrentándose para medir la fuerza.

Los periodistas deportivos hablaban sobre ellos diariamente, los rivales que peleaban por ser el mejor del país, Lee TaeMin y Choi MinHo representantes de sus respectivos distritos. MinHo representaba a la Liga del Pacífico y TaeMin a la Liga Central.

Lee TaeMin y Choi MinHo lo rivales natos que debutaron a la misma edad, y que marcaron una precedencia en la Premier League siendo los beisbolista más jóvenes en obtener títulos nacionales.

Lo que el resto del país no sabía era que TaeMin y MinHo no solo eran rivales, eran compañeros, amigos y amantes. Cada vez que se enfrentaban era una emoción abrumadora que recorría en cada minúscula parte de su cuerpo. No importaba quién ganara –o sí– lo que importaba era esa adrenalina, el secreto que nadie sabía y la satisfacción de jugar juntos el deporte que ambos amaban. Enfrentar a MinHo se sentía glorioso, ganarle era una satisfacción que no podía describir.

Entonces cuando sus ojos conectaron con los marrones de MinHo sonrió. Esta tarde TaeMin le demostraría nuevamente a MinHo quien era el mejor de Japón.

TaeMin soltó la bolsa de resina y sopló la punta de sus dedos quitando los residuos innecesarios, se llevó el guante cerca del rostro acomodando el agarre de los dedos en la pequeña pelota, ChanYeol marcó el lanzamiento y TaeMin estaba satisfecho con eso, era el lanzamiento que estaba esperando, su cácher lo conocía a la perfección, la cutter era su mejor lanzamiento. Pero en el fondo sabía que MinHo era capaz de batearla; si ChanYeol lo conocía, MinHo era como su sombra.

Tomó una respiración y se acomodó sobre el montículo, no miró directamente a MinHo, miró al guante, ese hoyo profundo donde la bola tenía que quedar. Dos strike, dos out, un foul; tenía todas las de ganar, lo que sea que fuera de este lanzamiento estaba a su favor.

Alzó la pierna en alto sin apartar la mirada del guante y su cuerpo mecánicamente repitió las misma acciones de siempre, su cuerpo delgado y flexible lo acompaño con valentía, su brazo se extendió para atrás y si de un látigo se tratase devolvió al brazo hacia el frente lanzando la cutter que salió disparada.

Como en cámara lenta, MinHo se corrió del plato y se acomodó en la caja de bateo, flexionó las piernas y su cuerpo giró en un swing perfecto. Mierda, él pensaba en batear. Y lo hizo, Choi MinHo agitó el bate de metal, el estallido del contacto del metal con la pelota se escuchó con claridad alrededor del diamante, el griterío empezó detrás suyo, el corredor de tercera base emprendió la carrera al home, siguió el segundo y TaeMin se agachó cuando la bola salió disparada sobre él.

No sabía dónde mirar, MinHo lanzó el bate y sus piernas emprendieron la carrera a primera base. TaeMin se giró al verlo, pero también captó el momento en que Siwon, saltó a recoger la pelota en el aire, sorprendente el shortstop tomó la esfera empolvada llena de tierra con la mano sin enguatar lanzando la pelota directamente al home donde la ofensiva corria.

TaeMin contuvo la respiración, el contrincante se lanzó al plato levantando la tierra, ChanYeol tomó la pelota y se lanzó para tocar al bateador. La tierra no lo dejaba observar con precisión, este era el momento culmine en donde el _umpire_ tomaría una decisión decisión según lo que había observado de la jugada. TaeMin rezo para que fuera a su favor, no sabía si era capaz de lanzar otra entrada más, su cuerpo estaba agotado y lo mejor sería mandar a un lanzador designado, pero eso podría perjudicarlos como ayudarlos. Cambiar al pitcher relevista en momentos culmines no siempre ayudaba, era un arma de doble filo.

La tierra empezó a disiparse, TaeMin vio como el pie del corredor estaba en el plato de home y como al guante de ChanYeol tocaba ese mismo pie. Contuvo la respiración y contó hasta diez mirando al _umpire,_ entonces todo el estadio explotó.

**_¡Fin del juego! ¡Que final tan increíble tuvimos en la baja de la décima!_ **

**_¡La estrella cierra el juego con una cutter, Lee TaeMin! ¡Tenemos a los campeones de la metrópolis de Tokio, por segundo año consecutivo, Tokyo Yakult Swallows se lleva el trofeo a casa!_ **

El relator gritaba retumbando en los altavoces medio distorsionados gracia al griterío de las gradas, TaeMin fue empujado primero por ChanYeol que lo levantó al aire. Sus compañeros a su alrededor siguieron y luego el resto del equipo en la banca salió a la carrera.

TaeMin fue lanzado en el aire, los rayos del sol apuntaron en su rostro y cerró los ojos con una despampanante sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Cuando la fiesta se calmó sus compañeros los bajaron. Inmediatamente TaeMin se reincorporó buscando entre la multitud a la única persona a la que quería mirar. Choi MinHo estaba parado alrededor de su equipo dándose palmada en sus espaldas. MinHo lo observó encogiéndose de hombros y bajó la visera de su gorra ocultando una sonrisa que era solo para él, para TaeMin.

Lee TaeMin demostraba una vez más que él era el Rey de Japón. 


	2. Dos

Choi MinHo estrecho la mano de Park ChanYeol que sonreía como si se hubiera ganado el oro; y ciertamente, el hombre lo había hecho. Yakult Swallows ganaba por segundo año consecutivo el campeonato nacional. Eso, para cualquier equipo de la Liga era equivalente a ganarse la lotería. MinHo hizo una mueca forzando una sonrisa amigable, aunque estaba feliz por el equipo contrincante, y principalmente por TaeMin, perder dos años seguidos con el mismo equipo en la final; era una puta mierda.

Seibu Lions era bueno, al parecer no tan bueno para eliminar a Yakult.

Cuando los saludos formales terminaron, cada equipo se subió a la tarima en formación. El comisionado de la NPB dio un aburrido discurso de unos veinte minutos, mayormente eran agradecimientos de patrocinadores y mucho blabla, que sinceramente no le interesaba. La parte buena, era cuando recibían las medallas conmemorativas. MinHo agachó la cabeza dejando que el ayudante la colgara en su cuello, cuando el metal cayó MinHo lo tomó en su mano observando la circunferencia redonda donde estaban impresas palabras que básicamente le decían: amigo estas en el segundo puesto. La medalla de plata significaba que solo estaban a un paso de ser el mejor, MinHo estaba a un solo escalón. De todos modos, era feliz. Deslizó el pulgar por el reluciente material, y luego alzó la cabeza observando como el equipo rival vitoreaba al recibir sus medallas.

Cuando las medallas fueron entregadas, su equipo se reverencio frente a toda la multitud. Se bajaron de la tarima escuchando los aplausos de reconocimientos y los gritos de los aficionados que lloraban. Ellos ya no tenían nada más que hacer en el lugar, algunos compañeros se fueron a los vestuarios, MinHo y algunos se quedaron en una esquina escondidos observando el momento que el gran trofeo reluciente en oro era entregado al capitán del equipo. Sintió una sacudida de envidia, TaeMin era su pareja, pero ellos separaban la relación de lo profesional. Y siendo un jugador profesional, sintió envidia de aquel momento en que TaeMin beso la copa. Luego suspiró con las contradicciones de sus sentimientos. En su pecho estaba el tirón de la envidia y la derrota, luego estaba el orgullo de ver a su chico ser grande a los ojos de todos.

Era difícil ser pareja del monstruo Lee TaeMin.

TaeMin actualmente era catalogado el mejor pitcher de la liga. No solo por su perfecto manejo de la pelota, era un gran capitán y siempre se esforzaba por llevar a su equipo a las escaladas más altas. Y estaba el plus de que TaeMin era encantador, con sus sonrisas coquetas, su ego y aquella fuerza dominante frente a la cámara cada vez que tenía que dar una entrevista; sin contar el hecho de que cuando se paraba en el montículo parecía un Rey tomando su lugar.

MinHo se mordió el labio sintiendo la sacudida de excitación que corrió por su cuerpo, su pantalón sucio a causa del polvo se ajustó y sin pensarlo un segundo más, bajó por las escaleras en dirección al vestuario, él claramente no necesitaba una erección notoria por el simple hecho de que le cantaba Lee TaeMin, el pitcher rival.

Mientras caminaba y saludaba algunas personas que se encontraba por los pasillos del vestuario, oculto una sonrisa. Tener una relación secreta con la estrella del equipo rival era caliente como el infierno, era como si estuvieras haciendo algo malo. Todos a su alrededor, la prensa, los compañeros y los aficionados se jactaban de la mala vibra que había entre ellos. Sin duda era mentira, podían encontrarse en los pasillos y saludarse sin ningún tipo de problema.

Pero cuando ambos estaban encerrados en su hogar en Kanagawa la historia era otra. Con eso en mente, palmeo la espalda de Akira, el segunda base del equipo listo para una ducha reparadora que se llevara la derrota.

.

.

El reloj marcaba pasada las nueve de la noche. MinHo sorbió la cerveza que mantenía unida a su mano, el líquido viajo refrescando su garganta. El bar en el que se encontraban estaba cerrado para ellos, Seibu Lions estaba festejando. Oye, eran segundos y eso era un logro. MinHo se encontraba sentado en la barra al lado de Akira y Ryosuke. Ellos eran los más veteranos del equipo. Sorbiendo otro sorbo, su teléfono móvil vibró alertándolo de un mensaje entrante.

**Hey, perdedor. Estamos en camino, no terminen de brindar sin nosotros.**

MinHo reprimió un suspiro, estar encerrado en una habitación con al menos cien personas y Lee TaeMin sería un calvario, sobre todo porque el pitcher estaba en su modo egocéntrico. Y no era para menos dada la situación actual.

— ¿Qué sucede? ­

Ryosuke le preguntó dándole un codazo.

— Uhm, tendremos compañía.

— Ah, ya se estaban tardando.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando las puertas se abrieron revelando a los Yakult Swallows con sus sonrisas resplandecientes. Akira bufó pero sonrió, Ryosuke rodo los ojos dándoles la espalda. MinHo negó con la cabeza al notar a TaeMin frente a todos saludando a los presentes, recibiendo las felicitaciones con gusto.

— Lo odio.

Se río al escuchar las palabras de Ryosuke. — ¿por qué?

— Vamos ¿estas bromeando? Es un presumido.

— También lo serias si hubieras ganado.

— Bien, pero no soy un imbécil.

Buen punto; pensó. TaeMin era un imbécil muchas veces, con ese ego que se cargaba resultaba irritante y ganas de golpearlo en más de una ocasión. Cuando TaeMin abría esa apetecible boca socarrona no había nadie que lo parara.

El pitcher lo encontró con la mirada y le sonrió con indulgencia. MinHo se ergio llevándose la boca de la botella de los labios, envolvió los labios y sorbió lo poco que quedaba del líquido amarillento. TaeMin a metros de él, alzó una ceja acercándose a uno de sus colegas susurrando algo a su oído. Luego, con paso galante se acercó a donde se encontraba. MinHo le echó un vistazo a su vestimenta, con pantalones chinos que se amoldaban a sus atleticas pero delgadas piernas era como una tentación andante. MinHo obvio la entrepierna de su novio y barrio la mirada a la camisa celeste que contrastaba con la piel levemente quemada de TaeMin, el color resaltaba su facciones y sus ojos oscuros.

— ¿Ya terminaron de llorar?

Las primeras palabras de TaeMin obviamente serían burlonas, Akira lo miró de reojo y Ryosuke lo fulmino chasqueando la lengua respondiendo.

— Lamento informarte que no hemos llorado, Lee.

— Qué raro, me pareció verte llorar en el campo cuando mi equipo te sacó.

Uh, uh. Ese fue un golpe bajo, Ryosuke fue el último out de la décima entrada, y sabía que su compañero estaba enojado consigo mismo por no alcanzar el home a tiempo.

— Eres un imbécil.

— Gracias, compañero.

TaeMin rio entre dientes pidiendo una IPA, su novio aún no le había dirijo la palabra. Todo lo contrario parecía que lo estaba ignorado, podía sentir entre ellos la corriente de atracción zumbar. Cuando el bartender dejó frente a TaeMin la botella de cerveza el chico le sonrió. TaeMin ni lento ni perezoso como era, le guiño el ojo destapando la botella. MinHo tuvo que rodar los ojos, el pitcher de los Yakult era un coqueto sin límites.

— Así que Choi ¿qué se siente perder conmigo dos veces seguidas? —TaeMin recostó su espalda sobre la barra llevándose la botella a los labios y beber un gran sorbo, luego deslizó la lengua sobre su labio inferior dándole una mirada presumida. — No te sientas mal, pueden tener suerte el año que viene.

— ¿Te crees mucho, Lee?

— ¿Creérmela? Nop, no puedo creerme algo cuando realmente soy mucho. Es solo realidad, cariño. —El mote cariñoso salió burlón, TaeMin se estaba burlando de él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar con tu equipo festejando y dejar a los perdedores llorar? —Su voz salió con irritación, amaba a su chico, pero ganas de estrangularlo no le faltaba.

— Oye, soy una buena persona. Solo pasaba a dar mis condolencias. Si me disculpan, yo si tengo algo que festejar.

Sin más que eso, porque obviamente TaeMin debía tener la última palabra se alejó. MinHo no sabía si rodar los ojos o reírse. Pegó su mirada en la espalda de su novio, sus anchos hombros se movían con elegancia con cada paso que daba. Su teléfono vibró y MinHo lo tomo sin siquiera mirar el remitente sabiendo de quien vendría a ser.

**Esto aún no termina, besaras mis pies en la habitación.**

Tuvo que morderse el interior de su mejilla evitando reír. Al segundo llegó otro mensaje.

**Te amo. ;)**

No respondió, TaeMin no necesitaba una respuesta, dejó que la anticipación quedara suspendida en el aire entre ellos. MinHo guardó el móvil con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. El pitcher de los Yakult era irritante, pero jodidamente estaba enamorado de ese imbécil.


End file.
